the 5 year promise!
by ilovegoku-vegeta
Summary: after Goku get back home after training with uub he makes a promise to Vegeta. this is a yaoi contains sex between to guys please read and review thanks


**K so I thought of this last night and thought well maybe just maybe it will do good so here I go.**

**Yaoi of Corse, Goku X Vegeta so if you don't like gay shit don't read it! I don't own DBZ or GT so don't sue me thanks.**

**This is the time between when DBZ was ending and GT started**

**Enjoy!**

Vegeta had just finished training, it seemed that was the only thing he did and take care of Bulma. She was getting old and was always tired Trunks was never around and Bulla was usually locked away in her room or out shopping.

Bulma came down the stairs and to the kitchen and found Vegeta making food for himself "oh Vegeta how are you?" Bulma asked getting a cup of coffee "just fine how are you do you need anything?" Vegeta asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"no I'm fine…oh would you like to come with me to see Goku?" Bulma asked sitting down at the kitchen table "just Kakarott?" Vegeta said sitting also "well no I thing Goten is still living with him," Bulma thought.

"what happened to his harpy… I mean wife" Vegeta said "oh hun they got a devorise a long time ago she found some other man blah. Poor Goku" Bulma took another sip of her coffee.

"oh I guess I forgot" Vegeta said "I though it would be nice we haven't seen him for 5 years" Bulma put her chin on her hands "mmm all the time we spent together good times, good times" Bulma smiled at Vegeta as she noticed he was in his own world at the moment getting up to leave him to think.

'_five years has it really been that long…' _Vegeta thought getting up going into the living room looking at pictures of past parties Bulma used to put together seeing Goku and himself in one picture leaning on the balcony watching the sunset "what where we doing that day?" Vegeta asked him self grabbing the photo going up to his room staring at the memory in his hand.

"was that it?"

(flashback)

That day after the party Vegeta found Goku on the balcony today he was going to do it Vegeta and Bulma had left each other long ago, he had feelings for the taller sayian and just hoped he wouldn't be denied.

"_Kakarott..?" "hey Vegeta" Goku said not taking his eyes off the landscape "Kakarott can I ask you something?" Vegeta said now leaning against the railing like Goku "of course you can Vegeta" Goku said "k…" there was a long awkward silence "Vegeta what's your question?" Goku said turning his attention toward Vegeta "Kakarott do you…lo..love me?" Vegeta asked there was another long very awkward silence. "yes Vegeta I do love you" Goku said Grabbing Vegeta pulling him into a hug._

(end flashback)

"That day was our first kiss, someone spied on us" Vegeta said putting the picture frame on the end table grabbing a book from the drawer and started to write, Vegeta wanted to get some air so he want out onto his balcony and looked over the twilight night looking at the sky seeing a shouting start _I wish Kakarott was here with me_ Vegeta wished as he want back inside taking a shower and finally went to sleep.

As Goku landed outside the doors to the balcony one was partly opened. As he walked in surprising his ki. He took the book and pencil and placed it on the table as he got into bed with him.

Vegeta awoke that morning feeling something unfamiliar as he opened his eyes finding Kakarott holding him "K Kakarott" Vegeta said as Goku opened his eyes "morning Vegeta" Goku said "what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked "I heard your wish last night" Goku answered "but how?" Vegeta wondered "I have friends in high places" Goku said grinning.

"what else happened that day" Vegeta got up on his knees pointing at the picture "well we kissed and I told you about me and chichi where getting a devoirs, and I told you to wait for me. I didn't realize I was going to take five years but the stupid bitch wouldn't reason with anything ,so I told her I didn't care I just wanted to see my boys. Than Gohan and Goten didn't want anything to do with her, and Gohan being the smart one she got nothing and I got everything." Goku explained "good that bitch doesn't deserve anything" Vegeta said.

"that's what Gohan said" Goku sat up "I'm sorry Vegeta I didn't mean for it to take that long I've missed you" Goku said kissing him "as shocking as it is I've missed you too Kakarott" Vegeta said kissing him straddling his waist.

"you want to do this now, do you want to be my mate?" Goku asked "yes Kakarott so just mate me know" Vegeta said as Goku removed Vegeta's cloths both men touching each others body's kissing Goku now on top, fingering Vegeta getting him ready.

"I'm ready kakarott," Vegeta said as Goku stuck it in moving slowly in giving Vegeta time "ok move" Vegeta said Goku did as he said fucking him senseless. "ahh ahh Kami yesss Kakarott" Vegeta moaned "ugh Vegeta I'm gunna cum" Goku said grabbing vegeta's cock in his hand stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"ahh yes me ahh too" Vegeta said as Goku bit down Vegeta doing the same both catching their breath. "Vegeta I love you" Goku said licking away the blood "love you to Kakarott" Vegeta smiled falling asleep Goku rolled off of him as he pulled him close.

"you are mine forever" Goku said falling into a peaceful sleep

Well hope you enjoyed it I think this is just a one chapter story but I need the practice so please read amd review let me know what you think ^-^


End file.
